The Last Of The Free Humans
by Black Vendetta
Summary: Earth is Dead, humans slaves to Mobians, when the last human army lands on mobius to take revenge, can a Spec-Ops human, sally, sonic, tails bring peace while overcoming the sins of there fathers in time? OC based M for swearing,sexual themes,and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue.

My name is Austin Grey, you don't need to know who I am really, but it's for the record.

You are here, and I am here as well. I'm here to tell you a story, the story of the humans, our story. My story. Their story.

I am blind to you, but you not to me, you could be one of them for all I care, but please, please, please listen to the truth.

Don't fall to the textbooks lies and the patriotic words from your tyrant of kings and queens.

Hear me out, just this once.

The story I am to tell you, it's nothing pretty. If you have a heart, maybe you'll see the errors of your ways.

And of the brave survivors, the last free humans that banded together, in a last ditch effort to win.

Even today nobody knows what happened, who won and who lost.

Except me.

But with the fall of the last Great War, the location of the human and mobian home worlds was lost.

One day somebody will find them, and then we will know. But for now, the story of our past.

The story, of how...

…We died.

It all started such a long, long, long, time ago… so many years.

It all started on earth, we were once a proud people, yes, we had our faults, everything does, us, and them.

The Mobians, we lived together for thousands of years, we were to kind to the scum.

We let them thrive, we gave them much needed land, we even gave them their own planet.

But when the Eggman war came around, we aided them, even though we had our own fight with Eggman.

And when peace came, we never saw it coming.

They militarized, we thought it was out of defense.

We were all too wrong…

They struck swiftly, and violently, they came down onto earth like a hammer to an anvil.

Billions of them, they killed women and children alike. Nobody was safe.

They slaughtered us.

But with god like luck, we held them off at strategic points. We regrouped.

We knew that earth couldn't hold the second wave, but we had time. Three years before they built back up enough for a second strike.

We went into overdrive.

Yes, we had other planets, military safe houses, but we knew they would find them soon enough.

We got together what surviving forces we could, our best men. Every tank every plane, every soldier from every country and everywhere, all the recourses we could muster.

We made seven huge shuttles, armed with the best weapons we had, pooling our knowledge to create new weapons and engines. Advanced shielding armor, and life support systems and electronics.

They giant weponized buses of space; we filled an army and civilians in each one, and sent them away each one fifty times the size of America.

We sent them off, seven proud armies, filled with men, women, and children.

We called them the Valiant Hope, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. Armed to the teeth, armored to the core, they ran forever and could support life of all kinds.

As well as create it.

Their mission:

Not to fight, they were to warn. They were to find new life, and allies, new homes.

To travel space forever, spreading the story of the humans, and the Mobians, to teach of our history. And many would listen.

That, and to give warning to the treachery at the highest degree.

The Mobians.

The terror of the universe.

After the last Hopes left, we got to work on getting everyone else off our home, with dwindling resources and little time, we rushed to get them out, and we got most off. But not all.

We were right about earth, it was then at the three year mark, that they came to it, only to find it practically empty.

The governments had vanished, but not all of us could get out in time. Some shuttles were caught on the launch pad.

But they met little military resistance, but for the resistance they met, the humans held out valiantly, each one willing to go down with as many Mobians they could.

And then, earth, became New Mobius.

They found out about our last ditch efforts to survive, and they sent out attack cruisers to hunt them down.

I hoped for the best…

But those that wanted to volunteer to hunt the Valiant's… *chuckles* they were foolish to even try. They were mankind's pride, all the nations.

We fought each other, and we argued with each other, we lived together.

But we could never leave each other.

They had their differences, but they were all brothers and sisters to each other.

The USA, Europe, Russia, Africa, China, Japan, Germany, Canada, France, Korea, Italy, All of them. They all came together to build these machines of survival.

And also, throughout space, there are whispers of the space ships.

Whole space armadas falling to just one of them.

But also, the most recent account told of all of them, all finding each other, and traveling space and time together.

But one was lost. Not destroyed, but lost.

Valiant Seven. All of the valiants were the same, but seven was different. It saw smaller, but a third the size of its brother and sister ships, due to the lack of recourses. 30 times the size of an aircraft carrier.

But still as Imposing, it was the fastest of the Valiant's, one of the advantages of its size.

And it had the most Kills to its streak.

When one saw one of the other valiants, one through six…

…Unless you have good intentions you have nothing to fear, but if you are a space pirate, or mobian or such…

…You turn and run, run as fast as you can.

Nothing is powerful enough to penetrate its armor, much less its Indestructible kinetic shield.

And whoever said the days of the destroyer are dead?

Each one has a main gun, an oversized cannon, and each one looks like a destroyer, except much bigger, made to take out big space ships, with smaller turrets everywhere else.

But it looks like a cross between a world war two era Destroyer, and a modern day aircraft carrier. And it can to do both, destroy, and launch fighters, Space F-22 Raptors, sleeker and faster than anything else.

But over the thousands of years that they have voyaged through space, the tales they told and the things they've done. They've gained followers, races that have dedicated themselves to aiding the Valiant's in their cause.

But what of Valiant seven?

Valiant seven was a loner, a lone wolf. Such a large armada of ships attracts attention, and they were almost under constant threat, for those foolish enough to go after the Valiant hope fleet.

Valiant seven had separated from the valiants on a praised mission from its sisters, to go off and find Earth.

Long ago record of earth has been lost, lost to time and dust, 7 was fast enough to go and find it, so it did.

It would leave for ten years before returning to a designated planet to report its findings. If it did not return, they would search for their beloved sister ship.

The valiant fleet has a code of honor, and a motto that will never be broken.

_Together in arms, together in death._

Nobody's life will be put in danger unless it's for a damn good reason.

The armada is a pack; nobody leaves it without notifying valiant hope-1, the command ship or one of its sisters.

If you do, they would be swarmed by the closely following enemies, not getting to close, for then the millions of guns would open fire on them.

But Valiant 7 is different, it can do the same as its sister ships, one would think they could take it.

But they would be wrong.

It has taken bigger ships on and come out without a scratch.

But what happened to it?

This is what happened.

This is our final fight.

Our final payback.

Our revenge.

Valiant Hope Seven's…

…crash….

…on….

Mobius.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- End Chapter One 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Prologue part two.

"What happened? I want a Damage report and situation report! ASAP"

"We have no damage sir, outer shielding is holding, weapon systems are at 100%, life support 100%

"What about hull breach?"

"No hull penetration is detected sir."

"Then what's wrong, were losing altitude, did we get to close to the atmosphere?"

"Apparently sir."

"Turn off the deep space engines and get those orbital engines working!"

"They're coming online now…... sir engine room reports failure of number 5 and 6 afterburner engines! We can't leave the stratosphere!"

"Damnit! Give me a life sign scan!"

"Were reading sentient race! Now changing collision line to mountain range! Reaching maneuverable atmosphere …now…"

"Increase emergency thrusters to maximum, compensate with non-essential thruster emergency shut off."

"Roger sir, deep space drive to 0%, hyper drive, 0%, plasma boosters, 0%, light drive 0%, warp drive, 0%"

"Alert the pilots to their battle craft, I want all weapon systems online ASAP, I want this ship able to take on the entire Carcarionak fleet within five minutes! Have her armed to the teeth, weapons at 500% efficiency."

"Weapons at 500%, all crew are on full alert."

"increase shields to recommended emergency settings, set firing range to full spectrum dominance, have the ship primed for combat, and open aircraft launch doors 1-6, but don't have them launch yet, only at the first sign of fighters do we launch."

"on it sir, setting scan range."

"Location check."

"I don't know sir, were running that now."

The Valiant Hope Seven had crashed; it had gone down over…

…Mobius.

"Sir… you should look at this."

"…Fucking hell….Can we exit the stratosphere yet?

"No sir the damage to the thrusters is bad, we have to land. I think we took a lucky shot in our last conflict, and we didn't see it."

"Find a safe zone within the mountains. Do what you have to."

"Aye, aye sir."

"…!"

"Sir reports of lone plane entering scan range!"

"Launch two fighters! All systems lock!"

"Wait for my mark to fire!

"Launching assault craft! Alpha two omega! Alpha one omega! LAUNCHING!"

"Sir, alpha one and two have engaged the enemy craft, it is still pursuing."

'_This is alpha one! This bastard pulling some serious moves on me! Have taken light fire but not a scratch on anything important! '_

"Cease fire now! I don't want them to find out; they well believe them less if they live. And give me a description"

'_Target is a small open cockpit jet with blue coloring designated the X tornado... c'mon sir… I have a lock sir. Waiting for your go. And I realllly want the first kill in such a long time….'_

"Ping it get it out of here, do not fire on it."

"…_roger sir, but I really would like some roaster furry ass for dinner, but it's your call. Pinging it now. Should we contact them?"_

"Do it."

"_Opening channel to hostile aircraft sir._

The plane soon broke off; escorted at a distance by Alpha one and two, only when it landed did they break off and return to 7.

They came across a mountain range, surrounded by heavy forested land; they went deeper into it, until they found a huge cavernous cave.

The Valiant seven had to use its high power lasers to dig into it, and then it turned around and parked.

"Were lowering our landing gear now sir."

"…"

"Sir?"

"Here we are… so very far away from home… flying through space for so long now…"

"…"

"We lost. We were crushed. But look at us now. Masters of space, men without need to land, for our ship is our home. And now we disembark her for the first time, for a true voyage."

"But we need is to repair…"

"Belay that, I want all our military assets off in two hours."

"Yes sir."

"Sir Alpha one and Alpha two are returning… they were successful."

And the first human in over five centuries stepped onto the Mobian soil.

An entire army was unloaded, the 153rd Tactical.

But the behemoth ship decent hasn't gone without notice…

…below, on the surface of the planet, Children's eyes saw the lights.

"Hey! Sonic! Look up there!"

"Dear god! What is that thing?"

"I don't know bro, but take us up higher tails! Let's take a look at that thing."

"On it Sonic!"

Young children, with a knack for adventure…

Sonic the hedgehog, age 8.

Miles 'Tails' Prower, age 6.

Sally Acorn, Age also 8.

They were flying the tornado X; an X winged supersonic jet, faster than anything else in the air…

But that's soon to be broken.

"Hey! Something just came off of the ship! Is this some new eggman ship!"

"I don't know! I thought he was in hiding, how he could build this ship! It's HUGE! Bigger than the death egg!"

It was then that young miles spied the name of the ship. They were right next to it now.

"Hey look at that!"

"…I can't make it out! Somebody take a picture, tails use the camera on this thing!"

"Already did!"

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

Two sleek fighters rocketed past them, nearly clipping the wing with their solid structures. Trying to plow through the frail frame of the tornado.

"What the heck were those? They didn't come up on the radar!"

"They're stealth air craft? But eggman doesn't have those!"

"Tails! Take them down! Then we deal with the big boy!"

"Uhh, look at its hull…"

It was then that they saw its massive array of high Tec turrets, all pointed at the plane, and then as the rose above it, the saw its true form, with its gigantic two rear and forward turrets.

"This isn't an eggman ship! Look at the engines! It's a space ship!"

"We should leave!"

The small nimble plane did a barrel roll and swooped downward,

"Well by the looks of it sonic, tails, we would be Swiss chess by now if all those guns opened fire on us, it's defiantly not eggman, its black and it's not hostile.

One of the sleek black planes lazily floated past the tornado, with a figure staring out at them.

Instinctively tails hit the fire button and four front mounted cannons vainly tried to punch a hole in the aircraft, the figure in the cockpit lazily ordered the plane to the left which it promptly obeyed.

"TAILS!"

"Sorry! I get trigger happy."

A beeping sound filled the cabin,

"Uh...oh. I think its friend didn't like that… we have a missile lock!"

The nimble plane swopped down and barrel rolled left and right (Do a barrel roll! :P)

Then bullets whizzed by them with frightening accuracy, and just when the thought they were done for, the firing stopped and one of the black planes appeared in front of them, forcing the two slow down and mimic its moves for fear of crashing.

"Its friends pinging us!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Tails were not scientists."

"I mean its requesting an open channel… it wants to talk."

"Do it, but let me be the diplomat."

"Ok sally, here's the radio."

'_This is the aircraft to your left; we have permission to open fire on you. You will leave the airspace immediately.'_

"Who is this?"

'…'

"Answer me! And it's not your call to make us leave! You're in our airspace! You land now! Not us!"

'_To the speaker of the blue plane…we don't care about you. I have orders not to down you and crush you like a bug. And your pilot seems to know that as well.'_

"Leave him out of this! You don't know who you're messing with her pal!"

'_Look behind you.'_

Sally did as told, and saw the large black space ship looming behind them.

'_You're still well within its guns range. And we can crash into you and we'll be fine. And so far, all your evasive maneuvers have been ace worthy but we outnumber you. Do yourself a favor…'_

"Well yeah? We have an army, and we've faced much worse right guys? So shut up and land."

This… was a bad move.

The black plane that was talking to them in a diplomatic manner dipped and came up behind them and its two cannons on each side tore away one of the tornadoes wings.

'_That was your first warning. Now leave this airspace.' _The emotionless voice continued.

Everybody was spooked at its coldness, the bullets clipped tails on the ear. Blood bulled from the open wound.

'_I see your pilot has sustained an injury… sad, I was hoping that I would hit the brown one…'_

"You prick! How could you hurt a kid!"

'_Do you want me to shoot you again?' _The low malevolent voice asked her, nobody wanted to push him again.

The death in the voice frightened sally, she answered nervously.

"n-no."

'_Then leave. Go HOME. Forget what you saw here. Stay away from here.' _The line went dead.

Tails took the radio away from sally, "they closed the link, I don't think you should talk to them I'll try." Tails said as he requested a link with the aircraft again.

The voice came over the radio again, _'what do you want now?' _it sounded annoyed as well as confused, by now t he two planes have been trailing them Sally had the nerve to take a picture of them with her phone.

"This is the pilot speaking, who exactly are you… and… is that the X-FF-23A Raptor with Space drive engines? Wasn't that plane decommissioned centuries ago?" tails, always the curious one said, the pain in his ear had numbed by now.

'_How…how do you know about X-FF-23? And aren't you a little young for pilot, mobian?_

"I'm a natural fast learner, how'd you get a Space Raptor? Is that big ship a carrier? Are you aliens?" tails begun to ask.

'_you ask to many questions-… is that a model thirty eight custom fuel injected engine on that tin can?'_

"Yeah! I built this plane myself, well I fixed it, and then modified it, the engines' a thing I made, unlike the original I took out the air cooling system and replaced it with a coolant modifier, it was pretty big, but the bottom part of the wings are hollowed so I can move some of the inner working in there, it's very useful." Tails began one of his infamous lectures, sonic slapped his forehead, tails never missed a chance to brag about the X-Tornado.

_But that's genius! Tell me, what kind of-'_

'_Alpha omega two, please. Shut. UP!'_

'_Oh, right, sorry sir…'_

'_I'm closing this link don't try again.'_

The line went dead.

The flight went along without any further communication except for a request for them to go full speed, tails made it go as fast s it could, but the Raptors weren't even pushing their deep space thrusters.

Tails and company landed, and they got there last look of the two enigma of aircraft, and small blinking lights in the distance singled the leviathan of a ships departure deeper into Mobius.

This was sixteen years ago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter Two -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	3. A Free Mans Chains

Chapter Three:

And now, we go to the present, 142 years after the 'great' war, as they call it, or, the 'great' purge…

The current Queen, Sally Acorn, and her husband and King, Sonic the Hedgehog…Acorn.

The two of them walked down the well polished halls of the royal palace, their vacation palace from their capital home in Mobotropilis.

So, love. How you feelin?" Mobius's' cocky hero said to his wife, and queen, Sally. The two had grown over the years.

"Oh, I'm fine doctor quack said I'll be back to normal in about a week."

Sally had turned into a beautiful women, no longer the leader of the freedom fighters, rough and rugged, her hair had now fallen down past her shoulders, and she wore a white dress that went down to her ankles, and a silver tiara.

"That's just great, I was really worried about you there." sonic said, kissing his wife. "Tails was to, practically frantic; he couldn't sleep so I had him stay with me."

"Poor little guy… though he's not so little anymore is he now?" Sally smiled.

Sonic has have changed, he simply refused to wear anything else besides a long blue shirt with cufflinks at the end and blue jeans, much to Sallie's annoyance and amusement, but he did wear a velvet red cape with the Royal acorn crest on the back of it, and the golden crown.

Both of them wore two rings, the royal ring of acorn, and their wedding rings.

"Yeah, I was pretty sick though, I'm glad I'm better now though…" Sally said hugging her king.

Somebody walked towards them a human, a male, not even over the age of sixteen, in a small butler uniform, with his hands behind his back, with a long ugly scar over his left eye, over his mouth and down his chin. But it only succeeded in making him look even angrier then he already was.

Humans, they try to break us, but they always will fail. We are NOT a weak race, and we NEVER will be.

"I'm _glad _to see your better _my Queen... _Is there anything I can do for you today?" the boy forced out through clenched teeth. Not looking at them with his one good eye, this was filled with rage and defiance.

"No thank you Brandice, were fine. Run along now." Sally said, letting out a sigh of empathy.

Brandice quickly walked past them, muttering something.

Sally sighed, "You know, they say to beat them regally, but with him… I don't know… I don't know if I can't have it done because he's a kid or…"

"It's ok; I feel the same way, heh. Humans, you got to hand it to them when they deserve it. Tough little bastards…" Sonic said, shaking his head.

"He's the new one right?" Sally asked him suddenly.

"No, the new one is well… our resident charmer. Him. But that reminds me, did you hear him talking last night?" Sonic said.

"*Shivers* how could you not? That one talking to the young ones… there so violent."

"That aside, they really have nice stories. But the one who was talking… he was talking about the legend of the woods…."

"You got him right?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Here's what happened."

_Flashback_

_Sonic was walking down the crowded markets, people saluted and bowed when he walked by with his two royal guards, he needed some fresh air._

_It was then when he heard a commotion in the center plaza, and he remembered what day it was._

"_Oh, yeah… Slave day…" Sonic sighed, he was a free man, and he liked freedom, and these things, humans they are known as. In the few unbiased history books that are used today, they were said to be once a proud and noble race, extending throughout the stars, and even gave Mobius to Sonics kind._

_In theory that is._

_He decided to see what slaves were being sold today, and he walked over._

_Five slaves were being lined up on a platform with an announcer, a brown bear telling more about them, _

_the first one was just a boy, he looked interested in what was going on, happy, and slightly confused, and kept on asking what was going on, and where was his mother, he kept saying hello to everyone. Sonic hoped that he got a gentle and kind master, and he was pleased when a kind looking women with two other young humans following her asked for a price of the young boy, who then skipped off with her. _

_The next one was a silent looking woman, with a swollen belly, pregnant, and tired looking. The announcer said two for the price of one for her; she looked like she would give birth right on the stage._

_The third one was a wry looking man, eyes darting left and right, with a permanent scowl on his face. His face was covered with scars and cuts, so was the rest of his body, his hands were lacerated, but he wasn't broken, he was a fighter who wore his punishment with pride. _

_The fourth one was one of 'them…' a hybrid. They got shit thrown at them basically from the slaves, and Mobians. This one was a young girl, around the age of twenty one, with two fox ears and a fox tail, with a small fox nose. She looked pissed as hell, and kept trying to bite anybody that touched her. There was a fire in her deep green eyes, she saw sonic and spat at him and talked to the human next to her._

_Then Sonic saw him, this one was different._

_He was tall, and had a strong limber but solid build, he had clear blue eyes, old eyes that had a burning fury, a controlled fury in them, he was taking it all in, he had clean cut features, a sharp mouth and strong jaw. He had a grin at the corner of his mouth, as he gazed out on the crowd. He was in control, the handcuffs that bound him were just a small factor, and he looked tough enough to break them. He had brown hair, which was short and slightly wild. He looked about thirty maybe thirty one or two._

_He was then talking to the hybrid next to him, who seemed in awe of him, and kept trying to ask him questions, but he then laughed, and nodded but seemed to be telling her to keep her voice down._

_The other remaining slaves seemed to be in awe of him to._

_Sonic didn't know why he did the next thing._

"_I'll take those two." He asked the slaver, who he then put $1,000 in the slavers hand, and he motioned for the hybrid and man to follow him, before the slaver could un-cuff them and hand him the leash, the man yanked hard on the cuffs, and casually broke the chain with ease. _

_Sonic whistled at this 'I guess I was right.' And before he could leave, he waved good bye to the other slaves, and they saluted him, which he returned, they all now had a burning spark in their eyes, a spark of hope._

_The slave walked next to his master, and without looking he asked. "You got a name?" he said, taking control of the situation, the hybrid stuck close to him, as if for protection, or reassurance. _

"_Sonic, you?"_

"_Jack Smith. And that's all you need to know." He said, not losing his cocky grin, but at the mention of Sonics name he got a dark glint in his eyes, if calculating something._

"_You're the tyrant? Right?" He asked, Tyrant was the common term among slaves, that and, the destroyer, the demons, the sins of their fathers, or just plain furry fagolas._

"_Yep."_

_Jack nodded._

_Sonic turned to the hybrid with interest, "and you are?"_

"_Keva, just Keva." She said, looking skyward, she had long black hair, and green eyes, with a fox nose, ears, and tail, which fur was a nice golden color, with a white tipped tail._

"_So… tell me sonic… have you heard the tale of the wood devils…?" _

"_Who hasn't? That story keeps people up at night…"_

"_And helps us sleep." Keva commented, and Jack chuckled._

_Sonic shuddered remembering the story._

_End Flashback_

….

"Yeah, Keva and Jack are pretty close, they don't leave each other." Sally nodded.

It was then that Sonics little friend walked in.

"Tails!" sonic said running over to his lifelong friend.

"Hey sonic!" the two tailed Kitsune cheered.

"How you doing little bro!"

"What's going on with my favorite little fox?" The king said, messing with tails hair.

Tails was wearing blue jeans and a jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, but he had a drastic change.

It was the 10Mml handgun on his right hip.

Tails had become an excellent marksman, with dead-eye aim.

But he still had his life filled clear blue eyes, and carefree smile.

"Ahh, nothing sonic. The shops finally up now, and business is going smooth, rotor had finished cleaning up the shop today so no complaints here." Tails smiled hugging sally next.

"That's great tails, I'll have to stop by some day and get this damned watch fixed."

"Sure I'll take a look at It." tails said.

It was then that Keva and jack walked by, not knowing of the king queen and kistunes presence.

"…You…you really are…!" the hybrid fox human stared at him.

"Shhh…shhh. Keep your voices down little Miss Vixey. Don't wanna be thrown into the ringer now. But yeah, just don't tell any of the others about my stash… and we'll be cool." Jack said, with sonic like cockiness, but it was more of a subtle cockiness, under the swagger he had there seemed to be a hint of disciple and authority.

He was wearing gardening gloves and a straw hat, with a white T-shirt and blue jeans and work boots, the T- shirt showed off his lean well built arms.

Keva wore similar attire, but she was looking up at Jack in amazement, like he just shown her that he was black baby Jesus. But then she looks at the kitsune and blushes slightly, tails had that affect on women now, he was oblivious, and he had grown into a handsome young vulpine.

Jack saw his master and tipped his hat to sally and sonic, not losing his trademark smile and twinkle in his eye, not caring that he was a slave.

Sally couldn't help but smile at his gentleman like behavior and swagger, and nodded at him in return.

"He's a charmer now isn't he?" Tails said looking at him.

"Yeah, doesn't complain, cleans up well, and works hard. But he stays up out in the garden late at night, but yesterday he came in caring a bag with dirt on his hands, and nearly takes off another slaves head when somebody tries to take it." sonic says, nodding at him, Keva and him continued to whisper, but Keva glanced at tails one last time before the two walked out into the garden.

"That Keva girl likes you tails." Sonic said, laughing.

"Wha…?" Tails said, confused slightly.

"Tails…Tails…Tails…." Sally sighed; face palming herself in the head.

"She is pretty cute, and hybrids can get free rights you know?" Sonic said to sally, and then they looked at tails and smiled.

"Wha-?" tails shrugged, completely confused now.

Sonic chuckled, "all in good time little bro, don't worry." The royal couple walked off laughing a bit.

"…..Wha…!" tails said, his mind spinning, he really had no idea on what they were talking about.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- End chapter Three o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Talk

Chapter Four: Stories

Jack smith was a man of many faces. He was a man of honor, dignity, respect, and he was a fighter. He could keep a straight face, be noticed, or slip away with nobody knowing he was there at will.

He may be a slave, but he's just acting.

When in reality…the reality is so much more, free…

He's really a Spec Ops from Valiant Seven high up in the mountains.

He's a spy, whose job got so much more fucking easy when sonic took him in as a slave. And the madness last night was him getting his combat gear and hiding it under a loose floor board under his bed. His gun, gear, ammo and com units, his job is to spread the word.

The word of the day soon to come.

And he already made a few friends, the Fox, human hybrid named Keva, with black hair and green eyes, ears twitching now and then as she pruned the roses, her long well groomed tail swishing back and forth.

She was one of the few that he told of his true identity.

And the ones that knew saw him as a god. They were skeptical at first. But he showed him his uniform.

They saw the patch.

Some fainted.

Some stayed silent.

Some stared.

Some cried.

Some hugged each other. Knowing that the time for their freedom was near.

Because, there was no earthly weapons that could bring the destruction of the Valiant Seven, waiting patiently in the mountains. Its claws and teeth waiting for the time, then the wings of hope will take to the sky's, becoming the four furies of Armageddon.

With the army of the Valkyrie nights bearing down on the Mobians.

But he wasn't a bloodthirsty killer all the time.

He was also a VERY good gardener.

He loved working with plants.

On VH-7, he tended to the greenhouses, making sure that the ships redwoods got enough water, and that the roses were in tip-top shape and with his well trained hands he made sure that there wasn't a single dead branch or leaf on any organic matter.

"Huh, these tulips need to be fed…where did they keep the fertilizer again?" he shook his head with a straw hat on top of it, frowning at the vibrant yellow, red, and white tulips, slightly wilted.

He stood up and walked over to the garden shed, passing a two tailed fox on the way, its left ear seemed to be slightly torn. Like a bullet had hit it.

His eyes followed it for a moment. It wasn't something you saw every day.

And when the same fox twists his tails and takes off, you know something was in that soup last night.

But the fox only flew a few feet, into to front yard. Were a sleek blue and yellow small jet sat on the patio. He climbed into the cockpit, and the ships engines face downward.

"Vertical takeoff… very impressive…" Jack nodded his approval, a bag of fertilizer over his shoulder.

The blue jet rose slowly, the fox closed the canopy to his cockpit. And the plane over out of the way of the telephone wires before the engines reset to their original position, and it rocketed across the sky, too fast for his eyes to follow.

He catalogued this event for later uses. He got back to tending to his plants; he tore open the fertilizer bag, and began to scoop out the according amounts of fertilizer the tulips required in order for their festive colors to shine.

He glanced over at Keva; she was busy De-Weeding the rose beds.

She had taken a fancy to the two tailed Vulpine striding around the castle, always in a cheery mood.

He knew what it was like to be young and in love once…

He was born and raised on VH-7.

He met a fine lass by the name of Sheta, but their pairing was regarded as sick, for she…

…Was a Mobian. A runaway of Calisixcar-28. A lush jungle planet, filled with wildlife and huge forests.

She was a white mink, and she liked humans, Jackson at the time was on shore leave when he bumped into her, she took a fancy to him, and his hate turned to flowers of spring.

That was up until the point she was shot by his former 'best friend.'

He sighed; he had long forgiven him, agreeing now that it would never work. The child would be shunned. As would the parents…

But he saw the fox boy and the hybrid girl…

'_Heh, nice couple.'_ He paired the two in his mind. Smiling at the result. Hybrids could get married. But it's easier for the female kind. The male hybrids have trouble finding decent work in the cesspool of racism and bigotry that was pooling in the mobian lands.

He had been born and raised on Valliant seven, also nick named. Valhalla Seven, a loving name given to it by those who live on it.

Sometimes the army inside of it was deployed on ground missions on small hostile or mobian colonies, and it gave the ground troops outrageous amounts of fire support. With no pesky generals or, ROE's (Ruled Of engagement) to hinder their attacks, they slaughter every man, women, or child that was mobian.

Well… there was ONE ROE.

'KILL EVERY FUCKING FURRY MOBIAN FAGOTO THAT SHOWS ITS FUCKING FACE.'

Even the children, from newborns to teenagers who just started a shining new bright future.

The reasoning was blunt, and teemed with anger and rage.

The old war tapes of the mobian blitz showed un-cut pictures of innocent crying kindergarteners being put into a giant hole; the hole was filled gasoline and a single small explosive. The filled the hole with dirt, burying the poor kids in oil soaked dirt.

Then the lighter was thrown onto the dirt.

The ground would explode, and the area would be engulfed with flames.

The children were hurled out of the ground, their skin on fire, as the rolled on the ground in agony. Some had missing limbs, as the crawled along the ground with their legs torn off, flaming blood leaking behind them.

As they died slowly, calling for the mother that would never come.

Every time they watched that rallying video.

A void deep inside them let loose one dragon, a fury, a demon. There own personal satin.

The two supernatural figures on their shoulders; the angel and devil.

They long ago listened to the angel, bearing good will to the Mobians.

Now the angel had its halo around its neck as it was brutally chocked to death by mankind for deluding them, while the devil and humans went off to the nearest bar for a beer and some tight asses to ride.

Why keep the shoulder devil around?

Because when a mobian is unfortunate to wander into the mountains… and they were caught by the humans…

The suggestions it gave for torture were hideous...hideously pleasing to those who seen the tape of children getting slaughtered in front of their mothers, the small girls being viciously rapped and murdered, the men and women thrown off of cliffs onto barbed wire canyons, people being set on fire for fun by flame thrower crews.

And when they once caught a camp of kid scouts…

They stripped them of their clothes and forced them to stand in ice water for an hour at gun-point.

After that the soldiers who craved pay-back in blood, blood of children, drew straws, the shorter ones taking a group and doing whatever torture they had in store for them…

There were three executioners in all…

The first coiled the kids in a plastic high-intensity-slow-burn fuse, and lit it, as it slowly burnt its way from bottom to top, it gave third degree burns to the victims it passed, the soldiers watching the display laughed at the brutality and morbid brilliance of the revenge.

After that they through the kids off a high mountain peak, never to be seen again.

No grave, no burial, just the buzzards and maggots.

But Jack was somewhat different; he didn't know why the kids must pay for the sins of their leaders, who fool them with motivational speeches, and lies. And the textbooks filled with even MORE lies, which they feed to their students.

He shuddered slightly at the recurring memories of the pain his brother in arms inflicted on children, which he questioned if they should bear the sin of their fathers.

He then thought of then the hybrids, a product of Mobians either raping or fucking humans, or the other way around. In fact, Mobians are not punished if they hurt or commit a crime against a human or hybrid.

He now thought of the hybrids, they were a curious thing they were.

Half human and mobian, they are either slaves or citizens, but they were treated like crap mostly for their human appearances.

Most of the time the hybrids had only the ears tail and nose of a mobian. Bu sometimes the hybrids had fur, short for that hugged their bodies, but it was still fur.

He looked closely at Keva, and she too had a light colored fur on her, it coated her skin, but it was a tarnish color, nothing darker then a peach.

It was somewhat misleading; she had a mouth like a sewer. And she fought like the devil, putting more than one slave that wanted to 'get to know her personally' in his place.

"So, what's your story Miss Vixey?" Jack asked, grinning up at her.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him, startled from her own reverie, she had a faraway look in her face as she played with the roses.

"What's your story? You were the Alpha female in that slave pit when I got there; I had to knock some heads to get to you." Jack said.

"And I planning taking some of those bitches down, need to learn some respect…" Keva growled, her sharp little teeth bared.

"Whoa! Easy girl, we're all in the same boat here, now what's your past?" Jack persisted.

"*Sigh* nothing spectacular really, used to live with a group of runaways in the sewers, went out one night, found a bar, got drunk, I think somebody knocked me up, woke up naked in an ally. Didn't have any clothes so I stayed back there till it was dark, went out to go find the sewers and I got caught by some cops without the papers, got thrown in jail, nobody claimed me. And then I got thrown to the slave market." She sighed, smiling slightly, it was a wild night. "What about you? What about your role as a warrior of old?" she smiled.

"well, I was born on V-7, was trained on it, we busted a lot of mobian colonies and we parted with the main fleet for some years now, they'll come find us someday, we wanted to find earth, we crashed here, the problem is, we can't leave the planted, we don't have the parts to fix the engines for space flight. So we have to wait it out till fleet arrives, then we can take this planet, free you guys, and go back to finding earth, pop the tick on earth which are the Mobians, and then whatever. But me? Hell I'm spec ops, and well. Nothing, that's it. I'm a born and bred soldier without much of a personal life, but I think that'll change with my time here." He said.

"How long will you be here?" Keva asks.

"About a month. Then I'll contact my team out in the woods and they'll send in a strike force to bust me out. Thing is I'm tagged, if I leave they'll find me, so I got to get EMP'ed before I do anything." He sighed.

"When you guys leave… can I come with you, I want to fight!" Keva begs.

"Don't worry plenty of that to go around, we'll be supplying weapons to the slaves." Jack laughs.

"….and that's how you know if the plants are too watered down." He suddenly says without missing a beat.

Keva is confused for a moment, but then she see's sonic and sally walk around the corner with two six year old kids in tow behind the royal pair.

Keva just gave a low glare at the family from over her shoulder.

The two kids, one was a female squirrel with Sonics green eyes, the other was a male hedgehog with sallies' nose and brown eyes.

The two tackled and played with each other, laughing as they did. Jack kept his attention on his flowers, not looking in there very direction for reasons he will keep to himself.

Every soldier has a dark side. A personal monster, there demons, alter ego, every person who has to kill to survive must one.

Because to kill, is to take a life, and commit the ultimate sin, to snatch one's life, to erase their dreams, to drown there spirit, to bring rain to their families eyes.

You mustn't let those thoughts get to you; you must detach your morals from your body, lock them away in a chest for some other time, or, kill your guilt, your morality, your kindness and mercy.

Jack had his demons. Special Forces have their own personal fights and hardships.

They get close to the enemy they _become_ the enemy. They must become a demon in order to fight, because in the mission jack was in, he may have to kill the very people he works with or serves.

He tried to drone out the laughter of the children and the voices of the parents, he tried to remember what he is fighting for and who is the enemy, that they don't have lives there just sacks of meat that can walk.

He tried to remember that it was them or us, and that the humans were fighting for their very survival, on the brink of extinction.

He remembered the war films the sounds of battle the cries of men being slaughtered in the red mist of the fight.

The sound of your heart beating the feeling of adrenalin pumping through your veins, the satanic laugh as you chare across the field firing your weapon blindly into the fleeing enemy whose screams bring a bloodlust to your ears, for you know that you are playing god at that very moment that you can choose to let them live or kill them now.

You choose now, unloading your weapon into their bodies the cries of agony reach your ears. But you don't care for the huddled masses and there screams of mercy you just keep firing your assault rifle on automatic, cases fly from the clip ejecting there rounds before being tossed away to the side.

That's what it's like to be taken by the battle fiend.

Jack reopens his eyes; he can feel the sensation of the memories of being in the fight still linger in his blood.

He puts his mask back on, his façade. The cocky slave with the swagger of a born charmer whose body may be in shackles but his mind soars free with the birds. And nothing can get him down.

"…yeah I could really go for a drink and a smoke right now." Jack sighs.

"You smoke?" Keva glances up once the royals have passed by.

"I drink mostly" jack corrects "but when I really have to get battle fever out of my system I go for half a cigarette." He points out.

"Battle…Fever?" Keva asks, confused.

"It's a disease that's always with you, once you become a vet, but before that. You're a rough and tumble cocky son of a bitch soldier, a person who has killed his fair share and seen his battles that worth telling twice. But when you get stupid, you get hit. And when you get hit, you get the sickness. You see. It makes you see Keva. And you can't get rid of it." Jack sighs.

"What do you mean, it makes you see?" Keva asks, this was getting more confusing then clearer.

"When you're laying there on the front, dying, bleeding. You have the time to really look around, you failed the mission, you can't complete it when you got a chest full-o-lead, visions blurred heads fuzzy. But you can see. When the vision clears and everything's still slow, you can see the men falling down around you, the enemy being pounded…" jack sighs and stays silent for a moment, his eyes prying into the earth searching for answers. "You can see the look on the men around you, it's like they're enjoying it, the demons, and you get scared of them, all of them. You question yourself you want to run but you can't, you want to hide but you can't you want to scream but blood clogs your mouth. The only way to cure the sickness is through death. And once you're back on your feet you're not the same. You may've gone through a rite of passage; you've become a Vet, a hollowed man. But your just not the same, there's that something in your eye and you look at the ones who aren't sick differently even your friends. They don't know what they are; they haven't thought of what they've done, they don't have the nightmares." Jack spits at the ground.

"The bloodlust is a drug Keva, the soldiers who don't have the diesis are addicted to it, it's what's keeping them sane, keeping them clean, but once you become a sick vet, the bloodlust is gone, you can't get it. You're already dead. But off the front you keep seeing the nightmares, so you drink, smoke, sex, cutting, whatever. Just something to get rid of the pain." Jack finishes the horrific recount of the sickness, '_Battle Fever'_.

"Whoa, now that's… that's horrible." Keva voices her sympathy.

"It's not all that bad really, it's not _all_ the time. It's a passive thing right after fighting, but after a while you learn to surpass it and it's just a tingle back in your head your morality, guilt, concerns, and your inner-voice, the good side, but hell, that things just a liability so you have to learn to suppress it when you're fighting. It's the ting that lead us humans to where we are now, licking the Mobians shoes. We knew that we shouldn't have done all that for them; they've been a stew pot of trouble for a long time I guess. But, when we make them surrender, and they get into trouble again. Nobody's gona listen to the good angel on our shoulder." Jack chuckles.

"Tell me about it… well; I guess all we can do is waiting for when the time is right."

"Amen." Jack nods.

Nothing more could be said on the matter, they had to wait.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o End Chapter Four o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
